


Пустыня 2.0

by treibsand



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, UST, the doomed grey reylo, БЕТЫ НЕТ!, совсем АУ!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treibsand/pseuds/treibsand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ в котором Рей начинающий одаренный автор, Кайло Рен главный выпускающий редактор Рен-паблишинг and they rubs each other up the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустыня 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Это было исполнением с кинкмеме Galaxy Far Far Away на дайри по заявке:  
> 5\. Кайло Рен/Рей, что угодно, но лучше всего что-то дарковое и рейтинговое 
> 
> Перед выкладкой здесь ~~немного~~ отредактировала текст.
> 
> 1 - БЕТЫ НЕТ!  
> 2 - совсем АУ, но надеюсь что не совсем ООС ))))  
> 3 - с рейтингом я не дружу, с дарком тоже ХДДД  
> 4 - Рейтинг проставлен больше для перестраховки, по мне так это максимум PG-13.

\- В целом неплохо, женщинам придётся по вкусу, - Кайло Рен, главный выпускающий редактор Рен-паблишинг, небрежно кидает финальный вариант её книги на маленький журнальный столик у него в кабинете и отходит обратно к своему рабочему столу, из настоящего красного дерева, и начинает просматривать следующую рукопись, - но все сцены секса неправдоподобны и вызывают единственное желание, как можно быстрее их пролистать, - всё это он произносит совершенно нейтральным тоном, продолжая просматривать рукопись, - Переписать и показать сначала Фазме. Свободны.

Рей берет в руки свое творение, быстро и зло начинает листать. Пометки сделанные черной ручкой практические на каждой странице, кое-что целиком перечеркнуто и поверх этого написано "НОНСЕНС", "ТАК НЕ ГОВОРЯТ", "ВЫ ВООБЩЕ ТРАХАЛИСЬ?", "БРЕД", "ЛИШНЕЕ", "УБРАТЬ", "СМЕХОТВОРНО", "ЧИТАЙТЕ КЛАССИКУ", "РОЗОВЫЕ СОПЛИ". Рей перестает листать с трудом сдерживая подступившие слезы. Она глубоко вдыхает, стараясь успокоиться, о тяжёлом характере Кайло Рена в писательских кругах ходят легенды, но он не выпустил ни одной плохой книги, напоминает она себе. Ни одной.

\- Позвольте напомнить вам, мистер Рен, - она берет свою рукопись, подходит к его столу и также небрежно кидает ему её обратно, - Изначально тут не было ни одной сцены секса и именно ваше издательство посчитало нужным их вставить.

\- Фазма хорошо знает свою работу, если она говорит надо, - все еще не глядя на неё нетерпеливо отвечает он, будто не понимает, что она всё еще здесь делает, - значит это действительно необходимо.

\- Я согласна рассмотреть все ваши правки, хотя когда роман читала мисс Фазма замечаний было гораздо меньше, но я ещё раз убедительно прошу пересмотреть требование о наличие сексуальных сцен в романе, - ей трудно говорить, когда на неё так явно не обращают внимания, - Секс не несет тут никакой смысловой нагрузки!

\- Разумеется, - он наконец снова поднял на неё свой тяжелый пронизывающий взгляд, - Он несет эмоциональную. Вы создали осязаемое сексуальное напряжение между главными героями, но нет разрядки. Потенциального читателя это глубоко фрустрирует и оставит неудовлетворённым. Никто не посоветует книгу, которую после прочтения хочется швырнуть о стену, потому что захолустный автор слишком пуританин.

\- Это не какой-то дешевый порно-роман, - с трудом сдерживая себя почти прошипела она, - если бы я хотела писать их, пошла бы в Первый Орден!

Она услышала, как он устало застонал в ответ и сжал руки в кулаки.

\- Зачем опять поднимать эту тему? Все это уже обсуждалось, - Кайло Рен встал из-за стола, подошел к ней практически вплотную, так что ей пришлось высоко задрать голову, чтобы продолжать яростно и с вызовом смотреть ему в глаза, - Вам было выставлено условие, вписать всего лишь две сцены секса в свой роман и вы согласились. Мне достать контракт?

\- Я изначально была против и вы знаете это! - она не собиралась поднимать голос, но он выводил её из себя.

\- Тогда не надо было подписывать контракт и сейчас вы могли бы валить со свой плаксивой автобиографией на все четыре стороны! – не сдержавшись, практически проорал он ей в лицо.

Она не выдержала и влепила ему пощечину со всей силы, от неожиданности он даже немного пошатнулся. У неё всегда была тяжелая рука.

\- Плевать я хотела на контракт! – она подбежала обратно к дивану и резко схватила свой рюкзак, так же быстро вернулась обратно, снова встав перед ним, - Можете подавать на меня в суд, - она хотела забрать свою книгу со стола, но его огромная тяжелая ладонь легла поверх рукописи собственническим жестом.

Рей думала, что он взбесится еще больше от того, что она посмела его ударить, но он наоборот казался спокойнее. Она отчетливо видела на его щеке красный злой отпечаток своей ладони. Она повела себя недостойно и ей стало даже немного стыдно за свой срыв.

\- Отдайте, - как можно спокойней и уверенней произнесла она.

\- Вы вольны идти, но по условиям законного контракта эта книга принадлежит мне. Можете не беспокоиться, я обязательно найду кого-нибудь кто сможет внести необходимые изменения в роман перед публикацией.

\- Вы не посмеете, - одинокая злая слеза все же сползла вниз по её щеке, как же он её бесил, он ведь знал как много значит для неё эта книга, хотя она и понятия не имела откуда, - Тогда уже я подам на вас в суд.

\- И мы оба знаем, что его выиграю я.

Она опустила голову, тяжело дыша.

\- Но мы можем сэкономить всем время, нервы и деньги, если вы, Рей, сделаете все необходимое сами.

Ей хотелось избить его и напиться до полной потери чувств. Когда она уезжала с Нимы, ей говорили, что Корусант сожрет её и не заметит, как и сотни, тысячи до неё, но у неё была мечта. И вот куда она её привела.

\- Рей, - она вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда он прикоснулся к её подбородку, заставляя поднять лицо, - В чем проблема на самом деле?

Она зло отбросила его руку.

\- Я все перепишу, отдайте текст, - сказала она, - Победили, довольны?

Но мистер Рен не торопился отдавать ей рукопись, он отошел от неё, сел обратно в своё кресло, нашел нужный ему отрывок и принялся зачитывать, своим тихим глубоким мягким голосом. Она сразу узнала его «сексуальная сцена номер один: у стола», ей захотелось завыть.

\- Вы считаете, что недостаточно унизили меня сегодня? – она уже жалела, что не ударила его сильнее.

\- Я всего лишь зачитываю сцену из вашей же книги и если вам от неё не комфортно, - он снова поднял на неё свой изучающий взгляд, - в этом нет моей вины.

\- Я уже сказала, что перепишу, - она встала нависнув у него над столом, - что еще вы от меня хотите?

\- Вас когда-нибудь трахали у стола? – внезапно спросил он и очевидно увидел её возмущенно распахнутые глаза, - Можете не отвечать, из текста очевидно, что нет.

\- Да как вы смеете …

\- Прежде, чем вы скажете или сделаете еще что-нибудь за что потом вам будет стыдно, предлагаю сначала выслушать меня.

Рей судорожно вдохнула, замолчала и уставилась на него. На нем были простые темные штаны, черная водолазка и бордовые кеды. Черные, немного вьющиеся волосы, закрывали уши. Крупные черты лица. Высокий рост, нормальное телосложение. Он был похож на студента, больше чем сами студенты и все же от него у неё кровь то стыла в жилах, то кипела. Она совершенно его не понимала. Ему лет тридцать, он молодой, успешный, независимый, состоявшийся мужчина, в чем была его проблема? Почему он был так груб? Так зол?

\- Я слушаю, - терять ей было особо нечего. Она знала, что ей стоило послушаться отзывов, что надо было отнести рукопись сначала в Скайуокер-принт-хаус, но ей захотелось настоящий вызов. Критики. Признания. Вот и получает теперь.

\- Я могу провести вас через эту сцену.

\- Что? – не поняла она.

\- Идите сюда, - он откатился на кресле от стола, освобождая место, и жестом указывая, куда именно она должна встать. Рей послушно подошла и замерла на указанном месте, спиной к нему, не понимая зачем.

\- Посмотрите внимательно на стол, запомните его, высоту, ширину, проведите рукой по поверхности, почувствуйте его, - методично спокойно инструктировал он, - Когда будете готовы, кивните, закройте глаза и делайте, что я говорю.

Она закрыла глаза, стараясь вспомнить сцену, которую она описывала в книге, но не смогла и резко кивнула. Рей лопатками, чувствовала его тяжелый взгляд. Ей было жутко страшно и неимоверно интересно одновременно, последний раз её сердце билось так дико, когда она садилась на рейс Нима - Корусант с билетом в один конец.

\- Облокотитесь на стол, прогнувшись в пояснице, - всё так же спокойно продолжает он, - Ваша Кира ведь показывает себя, дразнит.

Она замерла в нерешительности. Как назло, утром она одела удобное легкое короткое платье с её любимым принтом с БиБи8, с кожанкой и военными ботинками и если она сейчас нагнется её нижнее белье будет выставлено ему на обозрение. Она бросила взгляд на кожанку оставшуюся на диване. На рюкзак брошенный на стуле у стола. Может стоило уйти пока не поздно?

\- Закройте глаза и делайте, - услышала она, по голосу было трудно понять волнует ли его происходящее в такой же степени, как и её или он просто делает ей, глупой, неопытной захолустной пуританке, одолжение, - или уходите. Мне все равно.

Рей никогда так легко не сдавалась. Она медленно нагнулась, чувствуя как подол неумолимо приподнимается, оголяя её бедра и нижнее бельё.

\- Запомните это ощущение, - ей послышалось, что он поднялся с кресла, но она не была уверенна, из-за оглушающего шума её собственной крови в ушах, - Кира стоит, неуверенная, но открытая, возбужденная и ждет когда он к ней прикоснется. Она впервые отдала власть другому, - Рей чувствовала, что он рядом, его тепло буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от её оголенных бёдер, - Ей немного страшно и дико интересно, что же он сделает дальше, прикоснется тут, - она почувствовала невесомое прикосновение к внутренней части бедра, но не его ладони, а чего-то холодного, небольшого – его ручка, поняла она, - Или возможно тут, - он также медленно и невесомо провел ей вдоль позвоночника, заставляя выгнуться еще сильнее, она почувствовала как от еле сдерживаемого напряжения у неё затряслись ноги, подводя её. Дыхание сбилось, ей почти хотелось чтобы он прижался к ней сзади. Обнял, взял на себя её вес и наоборот хотелось ощутить весь его вес на себе, когда он прижмёт её к столу. Она с огромным трудом удержала себя, чтобы не податься назад.

Он отошел давая ей пространство. Давая ей прийти в себя. Она глубоко и часто дышала, уронив голову между своих рук.

\- Поднимите ногу на стол, - его голос стал ниже, он будто вводил её в транс и она уже не могла сопротивляться, - Обопритесь коленом о столешницу.

Она делает это полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что платье окончательно съедет ей на талию и она ловит себя на том, что хочет этого. Хочет чтобы он увидел как влажное пятно расползается по её трусам. Она еще никогда не была такой мокрой.

\- В такой позиции, угол проникновения будет идеальный, - она внезапно чувствует его дыхание у себя на шее, - и они оба получат максимум удовольствия, - выдыхает он ей на ухо. 

Рей не выдерживает и подается назад, крепко прижимаясь к нему. Чувствуя его возбуждение. Он большой, он идеальный. Она стонет и слышит его тихое, сдавленное:

\- Рей...

Ей хочется зарыться пальцами в его волосы, хочется поцеловать, хочется:

\- _Дотронься до меня_ , - как из далека слышит она свой хриплый голос.

\- Мистер Рен, к вам мистер Миба на 14-30, - внезапно раздается из интеркома деловой четкий голос Фазмы и его как будто отдергивает от неё.

Некоторое время Рей растерянно моргает, не понимая, где находится и что происходит. С трудом опомнившись она быстро одергивает платье, хватает свою книгу, рюкзак и выбегает из его кабинета, как ошпаренная. Не оборачиваясь. Она сошла с ума, никогда в жизни она еще так не хотела, чтобы её взяли. Трахнули прямо там, как будто остального мира не существовало.

Спустя мгновение, как Рей выбежала из кабинета, к нему заходит крайне недовольная Фазма:

\- Ну и зачем ты довел до слёз нашу лучшую находку за последнее время? – тут она замечает беспорядок на столе, перевернутый стул, воспаленный отпечаток ладони краснеющий на его щеке и закатывает глаза, как бы спрашивая высшие силы, за что мне все это и говорит, - Тебе нужен новый психолог, Кайло. Этот явно не помогает, - и покорно добавляет, - Я принесу лёд для щеки и приготовлю еще чашечку чая для мистера Миба.

\- Спасибо, - только и может выдавить из себя Кайло, стараясь прийти в себя. У него лучшая помощница во вселенной, думает он и старается не думать ни о чем другом.

Её куртка так и осталась лежать у него на диване. Он игнорирует этот факт весь оставшийся день.


End file.
